


The Making of Tony Stark

by Sociallydsoryntd_Dec



Series: Man of Reality [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Howard, Alpha Phil, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I Love Maria, Beta Jarvis, Father-Son Relationship, Good father Howard, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oblivious Tony, Omega Angie, Omega Peggy, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Soul Bond, Sweet Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociallydsoryntd_Dec/pseuds/Sociallydsoryntd_Dec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every person when they are born, be they boy or girl, Alpha, Beta or Omega, they are born with what we like to call a soulmate. One person in the world; made especially for you, to know you, accept you, and love for who you are. We know we have a soulmate by the unusual mark that will appear on the body sometime shortly after birth." </p>
<p>These were the words running through Tony Stark's head as he stared ar the newly formed mark on his ribs. </p>
<p>How many did this make? Ten? Eleven? </p>
<p>Tony didn't even know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, so yay, I hope you like it. 
> 
> A few quick things that are kind of important:
> 
> So in this universe people are classed by gender; boy or girl, sub-gender; alpha, beta or omega, then orientation: dominant, submissive or switch.
> 
> People have no control over their gender or sub-gender, but their presentation is based heavily off their upbringing. Ex: If during a person's childhood they have a free life, where they can try new things, speak their mind and be who they want chances are they'll be leaning towards a more dominant orientation.
> 
> But if they have a very controlled childhood with strict rules and regulations, then their more likely to end up on the submissive side of things.
> 
> People don't know their sub-gender's or orientation until peupertiy when the signs of what they are present themselves. Ex: an alpha would shoot up I'm hight, their voices would deepen, things like that. Whereas an Omega would experience mood swings, their sense of smell would get better, they'd start having pre-heats. And with a switch, it would really just depend what side their more partial to.
> 
> Last thing is the presentation party. It's basically a party for people who's parents don't want to wait until peupertiy to find out what you are. 
> 
> Basically they do this by taking blood samples and sending them off to the family doctor.
> 
> Each child is born with AB blood, the blood of someone who's a switch. But as a child gets closer to maturity it will change to fit their sub-gender:
> 
> O blood type means Omega  
> A blood type means Alpha  
> B blood type is Beta  
> AB is switch
> 
> So example, if a person has A - negative blood type it would mean their an Alpha Submissive. Or B-positive would mean Beta Dominant.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask.

_Humans have always been born with soul marks. It's what differentiate us from animals. Every person be they young or old l, boy or girl, Alph, beta or omega, they all share the human trait of have two soulmarks, their own and that of their mate."_

 

◇◇◇

 

 One ten year old Tony Stark vividly remembered these word as he looked through a mirror at the newly formed mate mark on his ribs.

 

This made what?  Ten? Eleven? He didn't even know anymore.

 

The beautiful red star on his ribs was almost worth the knowledge that he was a freak, but, if Tony were being brutally honest with himself (which he almost never was) he would admit he would've done anything to be a normal person, to just have the one matemark like his parents, like Peggy, like Jarvid.  

In the mirror Tony could see all the marks marring his skin.  

 

He couldn't deny they were beautiful.  

 

Tony's favorite was the beautiful green serpent that traveled up his right bicep, it's head resting on his shoulder. Tony loved how detailed the mark actually was, he could see each individual scale, he could see how the eyes of the serpent were actually gems and when he looked close enough he could see the way the gems were cut. As if done by a master craftsman. Sometimes Tony liked to think he could see mischief glinting in its eyes.  

 

 The purple feather on his right thigh was one he liked, only because it was easy to hide even if he was wearing shorts. On the left side of his lower back Tony was marked with a small orange blob of some kind in was still developing so it was pretty faint, but the more he looked at it; the more he couldn't deny it was there, sometimes if he looks at it in the dim light; it almost looks like looks it's glowing.  

 

Tony had mixed feelings about the hammer on the small of his back, and for the most part that's all in was. But sometime Tony would get this uncomfortable tingling sensation all across his back and ribs. When he would look at his back via mirror after the pain became too much to handle; he would see bolts of lightning faintly shimmering all over his back. Tony eventually noticed that this happened just before thunderstorms.  

 

The spider on his stomach scared Tony, it was all sharp angles and vicious points it was jet black; save for the red hour glass on the spiders abdomen. The small brown wings on his shoulder blades came next (Jarvis had told him once they were the wings of a 'bird of pray' Tony hoped it was something cool like a hawk) the wings were tricky, he found they liked to open and fold at random times,  secretly Tony wished they let him fly away form his problems.

 

That thought had earned him a backhand from Maria when she found out. She had sneered that daydreaming was for stupid little omega brats. That was the last time Tony had willingly sought out his mother for any kind of comfort.  

 

On his left hip was a mark Tony was never quite sure how to describe. It looked like some kind of bird (maybe and eagle or falcon,) it also reminded him of some kind of logo. When he had asked Jarvis (the only person he trusted with the knowledge of his multiple mate marks, ) the man had paled dramatically at the sight of the mark and had whispere;

"Tony sometimes it's best not to ask questions."

Tony never asked about that mark again.  

 

Tony had one last matemark,  ('so far' he reminded himself bitterly) one he couldn't help but hate. Tony had spent hours trying to convince himself that in was the mark he hated; and not the man behind it.  

It's a star.  

A simple golden star, placed right below his heart. Tony doesn't know when the mark appeared on his skin - because as long as he can remember it's just always been there - but he knows that the mark made Howard begin his scerch for a dead man, while also leaving a Tony, still to young to fully understand the importance of soulmates, soulmark or soulbondes, fatherless.

 Capitan America.

 Steve Rogers.  

 

One of his mates was Steve Rogers, and a part of him couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have the greatest war hero for a mate. But another part if him knew capitan Rogers was dead. That didn't stop Tony from dreaming, dreaming that someday the alpha male would come and take Tony away. Away from the cold looks his mother gave him; away from the dissapionted looks his father gave him, away from the looks of contempt his classmates sometimes gave him when he scored perfect on another test. He wished Steve (or any of his mates though he didn't know their names) would take him away from everything...

 

  ...

 

Tony's own soulmark was difficult to explain it was a blue circle with an almost white triangle in the center. During his years at private school Tony learned that it glowed whenever he was scared. It glowed a lot during private school.

Now he was high school.

High school was different people didn't actively hate him during high school, in fact, people mostly just ignored him. Unless of course they needed something.

The only time talked to Tony were to:  

A. Take his lunch money.

B. Take his homework.

C. Pester him until he willingly did their homework just to make them go away.

D. All of the above.  

But high school wasn't so bad, and he only had a few years left.  

_Then what_?  

Honestly Tony didn't really know.

 

◇◇◇

 

An eleven year old stood in front of a mirror as Jarvis fixes the bow tie that matches the suit he's wearing. The date is may 29th, 1994, it's Tony's birthday today. But unfortunately, the party going on threes floors below has nothing to do with the date of Tony's birth ( besides Maria says parties are for spoiled, stupid omega children, and Tony isn't any of those things.) but Tony couldn't argue that today's party wasn't for him.

 

No today was Tony's presentation party. Today was the day Tony would find out his sub gender. Whether  he was an Alpha leader or a Beta follower. Tony knew that logically there were other sub-genders, but Maria had made it very clear over the years that she expected nothing but the best from Tony. Nothing but Alpha would make her happy. She would tell him privately that 'no son of hers would ever grow up to be a little bitch boy.'

 

Honestly the thought of being an Omega  neverthe crossed Tony mind. Because Omegas were a very rare sub-gender ( 'Scientists estimate only one in every fifty million children are born Omega-submissives, they only made up about six percent of the human population.')

 

Omegas were generally always viewed as weak and submissive. People that couldn't be left to make a decision; because they would let their emotions cloud their view. The only omega Tony knew was his aunt Peggy, and she was the strongest person he knew. 

Even at his age he knew not all the things the media said was true ( not all Alphas were made to lead, not all Omegas were submissive, not all Betas are calm and level-headed) Jarvis always made sure he never watched anything misleading; not that Tony watched much tv anyway.

 

When it came to his gender; Howard himself had been surprisingly quite about the whole subject of Tony's, not talking about it unless asked;  and even then he would give vague, mumbled  answers about being proud of Tony whatever he may be. 'Wonder what I'll be though,' Tony couldn't help but be anxious about the results.

 

The young boy was knocked out of his thoughts when Jarvis started to comb his hair back. Tony hated when his hair was brushed back, in his opinion it made his forehead look like the size of Africa. 

 

...

 

Tony doesn't like these kind of parties. 

 

The kind where he was expected to be on his best behavior, he was expected to wear a scratchy suit,  and talk in polite and respectable tones to all mommy and Daddy's 'business friends.' There was never anyone even remotely close to Tony's age. Peggy once told him that is was a good he was learning how to sweet talk rich shmucks, _"Get in all the practice you can while you're young. Then when your older you'll be able to talk people in circles Tony._

 

Aunt Peggy was always Tony's favorite part of these gala, party, things. He loved talking with her. (Sometimes Angie would come along, she would always arrive with a purse full of candy; and would always forget it somewhere she new only Tony would find it.) Sometimes Tony felt like he only had three people in his life that not only understood him, but loved him for him, faults and all.

 

(" _God knows Maria won't have anything less than perfect. She only ever looks at the boy with contempt; unless he does something she considers to be Alpha enough for her son - yes I know... And don't even get me started on Howard! You'd think the man was allergic to his own son Peggy. Every time that boy walks into a room Howard flees like he's carrying the plague!... Yes, no I don't."_

_"Jarvis?"_

_" Oh master Anthony what are you doing up at this time of night?"_  

_"Bad dream..."_

_A sympathetic smile crosses Jarvis' face, he whispers something into the phone he's still holding, listens for a moment before hanging up._

_He makes Tony hot chocolate, and reads the Chronicles of Narnia until he falls asleep._

_Tony doesn't wake up again that night._ )

 

"Tony."

 

Tony would never admit he jumped a little when he heard the voice of his father. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even seen him standing right in front of him. Looking up,  Tony saw the annoyed look on Howards face and tried not to flinch

 

"Tony there are some very important people that I would like you to meet."

 

How had Tony not noticed the two men standing behind his father. 

 

His father gestured to the tall, black man on his left, "This is Nickolas Fury." he gestured to the shorter dark haired man on his left, "And this is Phillip Coulson."

 

Tony gave both men a shy smile, before looking up at his father. He noted that Howard had a small smile of his own. Tony raised one small eyebrow in response, because one: his father never smiled. And two because his father never felt the need to introduce him to business partners.

 

As if reading his mind Howard continued: " These two will be working closely with me for a while. _Here at the house_." Tony knew that ment ' _play nice and don't embarrasse me_.' "Fury and I have a few matters to discuss; Tony would you mind watching over Phillip, show him around a little... In fact, I think he would love the music room." He gave Tony a wink before turning around and walking away, Fury trailing not far behind 

...

Tony was grateful his father had given him a way out of the party without alerting his mother's suspicion. Which is how ten minutes later, Tony found himself in the music room sitting on the piano bench; next to Phil talking about anything and everything. Tony doesn't mind that Phil doesn't say much. It just makes him that much more interesting. 

 

"So, where are you from?"

 

"Philadelphia."

 

"Like the cream cheese?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you know what my dad and Fury are talking about?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Will you tell me?"

 

"No."

 

"Aren't you a little young to be working with my dad?"

 

"I'm nineteen."

 

"Howard only ever works with old people" 

 

Phil just glared at Tony.

 

"Fine. If that's how you're going to be; we'll talk about something else." 

 

 ...

 

After that they had a lengthy discussion about how Tony would be entering his second year of high school in a few months. Phil had raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely impressed at that, to which Tony smirked; before going off into what Angie liked to call a 'Tony Rant' (the kind where he sometimes forgot to breath in between sentences) about how much of a genius he was. He talked about school, homework, about the times Howard would let him into the lab and they would tinker together. He talked about Jarvis and Anna, Peggy and Angie. Maria and the party (she had planned it all herself) about how Maria was so convinced he was going to be an alpha. ( Jarvis had once told him; he thought Tony would make a good Beta with his good head; and calm personality. Sure Tony was prone to fits of hotheadedness, but that could be blamed on the folly of youth.) He told Phil about Peggy wanting him to be Omega.

 

"What do you want to present as?"

 

The quiet question had caught Tony by suprise, he looked up at Phil, the young man just peering at him questioningly."

 

The question made Tony think; what did he want? No one had ever asked him that before, what did Tony Stark, want to present as when he hit peupertiy. He knew what everyone else wanted from him ( Alpha - dominant, Beta - submissive, Omega - switch) but Tony didn't know what he himself hoped to be. 

 

 

Tony floundered for a few moments trying to come up with an acceptable answer. 

 

He was saved however, by a sudden knocking at the music room door. Two heads whipped toward the door just as it opened and a fimilar figure stepped inside.

 

"Aunt Peggy!" Tony cried out in delight, at the sight of the older woman,  jumping off the bench where he had been sitting next to Phil.

 

Unfortunately, gravity and Tony have this long lost history (which ended in him trying to create and device that would alow him to defy the laws of gravity, only to end up making the damn thing explode. Twice.) and in his eagerness, he trips over his own stupidly clumsy feet. Only to go crashing down face first into the nice hardwood floor.

 

Or, he would have had it not been for the hand that caught his own.

 

After Tony had regained his balance; he looked over at Phil (who's hand was still clutching his own) and couldn't help but note that for the first time since their untimely meeting, Phil had a look on his face other than the polite mask he always Semmes to wear. 

 

Phil looked shocked staring at Tony like he had grown a second head. He kept opening like he wanted to say somthing, only to close it a second later, only to reopen it.

 

They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds,  when Tony started to pull his hand away. Phil tightened his grip on Tony's hand looking for the world like he really didn't want Tony to pull away. His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth, Tony thinks he may say something this time 

 

Phil just calmly let's go of Tony's hand and takes a staple back, puts his mask of polite indifference back on and tells Tony to ' _be more careful_ ' before turning and calmly walking out of the room, offering a polite nod to Peggy (who had been watching the whole thing with a critical eye.)

 

It hurts, to watch Phil walk away and Tony can't figure out why.

 

Peggy walks to the piano and sit on the bench where Phil had sat. She pats the spot next to her and Tony sits. They don't say anything, but when Peggy takes the cover off the piano keys; Tony can't help but smile a little. Peggy had taught him how to play. At first he was hopeless, alway missing a note because he couldn't keep up with the tempo, or getting  frutrated when he couldn't read a new note. But she was always so patient with him, helping when he needed it, or laughing when he was being petty.

 

They played some mindless tune that kept Tony's mind from thinking about what had just transpired a few minutes ago. And it worked for the most part; Tony didn't think about Phil for almost the whole night.

 

But later when he goes to bed ( much later than he normally does, much to Jarvis' disapproval) if the soul mark on his hip stings and itches for the rest if the night, well, Tony is too young to understand the meeting of two souls anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you figure out all of Tony's soulmates? 
> 
> So I'll try to update every two weeks or so, but school is starting real soon where I live so it might take just a little bit longer than expected. Sorry.


End file.
